Naruto's toughest job
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: To become Hokage Naruto must train at least one team, but Tsunade didn't tell him he'd get a team of two boys who hate each other and a girl that seems to cry whenever someone gets hurt...in other words, his own version of hell. ON HOLD


_**Eh, Naruto's a what?**_

"I don't wanna go!" Naruto whined as Sakura tried to pull him out of his apartment.

"Hokage's orders, you are going to be in charge of team seventeen even if I have to drag you there." Sakura snapped, wondering why Tsunade chose Naruto as a teacher in the first place.

Sasuke inwardly smirked at the blond, remembering the events of the day before WAY too well.

_Tsunade looked at the team, from the look on her face the team could tell the news wouldn't be the best._

"_I'm sure you all are wondering why you're here" Tsunade began and the group nodded._

_Without a word Shizune handed the three a file, three sheets of paper were inside._

_Naruto paled as he read the file, "WHAT?!"_

_Sasuke's face was filled with shock as he too finished reading his file._

"_Sensei, are you sure?" starts Sakura._

_Tsunade nodded as she held back a laugh, "Yes, you and your team are jounin. Therefore you are to take part in Konoha's biggest job; teaching the future generation of our village."_

"_Do we have to?" Naruto asks and Tsunade stood up._

"_Naruto, for you to become the next Hokage you must teach one team. If you don't then I won't be able to convince the elders that you would be the best ninja to take my place as Hokage." Tsunade replied firmly and Naruto nodded in understanding._

_The four stood in silence for a while then Sakura bowed to the Hokage and left, Sasuke following._

"_Granny, why would you choose me for this job?" Naruto asked then Tsunade sighed, pulling a book out._

_Tsunade flipped to the middle page then showed it to the blond, "Every Hokage has trained one team in their life time. It all started with the first, he said that if one was to know the responsibility of being the Hokage they should feel the responsibility of being a teacher to the next generation."_

_Naruto looked at the page, pictures of the Hokage and their students; each one were smiling._

"_This is a test fit for a Hokage; I'm sure you'll pass."_

Naruto frowned at the memory, _'Test…yeah right, like anyone would have me teach their children. This is more like a death wish.'_

"We have to hurry or we'll be late." Sakura added and she dragged the blond with a death grip.

When the team arrived at the classroom they heard crashes and shouts from inside.

Inside two of the students were fighting, soon after two more boys joined in.

On the side one girl was crying and another girl was trying to comfort her.

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted then she rushed in to break up the fight.

The two boys who 'started' the fight pouted, one with brown hair and the other with black.

"He started it!" the brown haired boy complained, pointing at the black haired boy.

"In your dreams loser." he shot back.

Sakura frowned, "Are you two Hoshi and Moru?"

Both shook their heads, "I'm Daisuke and he's Ronin." the brown haired boy said in reply.

Sakura pulled her team out of the room, two black haired boys and one girl with blond hair.

Sasuke got his team together and left, two girls, one with blond hair and the other with brown, and one boy with black hair.

Naruto looked at his team, the two boys that started the fight and the girl who was still crying from fear.

"Alright, I'm going to forget what I saw a few minutes ago." Naruto began and the three nodded, "Good, now I want you three to meet me at the training grounds in the morning."

"Yes Sensei" the girl, Yume replied as she still wiped at her tears.

Without another word Naruto left, inwardly smirking at what he was going to do…

**A.N.**

**As promised I am writing a Naruto FF, for writersblockismystyle3 (My friend who is like a sister).**

**So, until Christmas I will be working on Life and this story. So far this is going to be a short story, two or three chapters.**

**I'll try to update sometime next week, happy reading.**


End file.
